FIG. 9 shows an exploded perspective view of a conventional angular velocity sensor. FIG. 10 shows a sectional view of the conventional angular velocity sensor. As shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10, the conventional angular velocity sensor comprises the following structural elements:                oscillating-type angular velocity sensing element 2 formed of an oscillator shaped like a tuning-fork;        IC 4 for processing signals supplied from angular velocity sensing element 2, and        capacitor 6 for processing signals.Sensing element 2, IC 4 and capacitor 6 are arranged and mounted in housing 8. Housing 8 closed with lid 10 is accommodated in package 12, and is protected by cover 14.        
Plate 16 is formed inside package 12 for receiving housing 8 thereon. Plate 16 is coupled to package 12 via terminals 18 having bends each shaped like letter “S”. Terminal 18, angular velocity sensing element 2, and IC 4 are coupled to one another via electrode pads 20 placed in housing 8, and signals are input or output via terminals 18.
The foregoing angular velocity sensor is mounted corresponding to a target shaft to be sensed, whereby the sensor is used for a posture controller or a navigation device of mobile units such as vehicles. In the structure discussed above, plate 16 on which housing 8 is placed is coupled to package 12 via terminals 18 each of which has a bend shaped like a letter “5”. This structure thus allows reducing disturbance vibrations caused by an impact and applied to the sensor. Patent Literature 1 is known as related art to the present invention.
Since angular velocity sensing element 2 and IC 4 are arranged in housing 8, they occupy a greater area in housing 8. Sensing element 2 is electrically coupled to terminal 18 via electrode pads 20 of housing 18, and IC 4 is also electrically coupled to terminal 18 via pads 20, so that housing 8 needs a large number of electrode pads 20. As a result, housing 8 resists being downsized.    Patent Literature 1: International Publication Number 03/046479 pamphlet.